SE7
by writer6886
Summary: For Stan Lee.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters.

SE7

Stan Lee stood on a cliff looking down at a labyrinth where fourteen lights flashed. Stan Lee held his breath waiting.

Iron Man scanned the labyrinth finding thirteen other beings with him. With no idea how he got there and no plan ahead the hero flew through the labyrinth to the closest being. In a large area stood a man with long blond hair wearing a robe.

"Do you know where we are?" Iron Man asked.

The man turned to the hero and replied, "We are in a labyrinth."

"Do you know how we got here?"

"We are here for a greater purpose. What that is I do not know. But I do know that to achieve that purpose we must do battle." Gill then unleashed immense power tearing his robe up as his skin turned half blue and half red. Iron Man stood their in shock leaving him open to a fire blast. The scientist looked up before being kicked in the head being knocked across the room.

"Just what are you?" Iron Man asked standing up.

"A god." Gill replied before throwing another fireball. Iron Man rolled left before firing a repulsor blast knocking his adversary into a wall. Gill stood up launching a wave of ice freezing Iron Man in place.

The warrior slowly walked over to the frozen hero. Stark began to heat his suit up breaking through his prison punching Gill. The warrior stood up looking the genius.

"I'm not here for a fight so stand down." Iron Man.

"No. If you have do desire to fight. Then bow to me. Give me the prize and submit to your god." Gill responded.

"I don't submit to anyone." Iron Man replied.

"Then die." Gill threw a fireball that Iron Man dodged returning fire. The two begin a projectile fight until closing the gap as Gill unleashed a hard right knocking Iron Man down. Gill leaped high in the air before aiming at the hero. Iron Man rolled out of the way before flying at the fighter. Gill dug his feet into the ground before tossing the armored warrior on his head. As Iron Man attempted to stand Gill grabbed the back of the helmet and started to freeze it. The hero flew backward into the tyrant forcing him to release his captive. Iron man turned unleashing a hard punch across Gill's face. The warrior rolled with the punch back handing his adversary before launching a ball of ice into him. Iron Man attempted to stand until Gill grabbed the hero slamming him into the wall before heating up the armor. Iron Man elbowed Gill in the face before unleashing a repulsor blast. Gill stood up enraged before floating into the air as six wings appear from his back unleashing a massive wave of power tearing the armor off of Stark.

Gill glared at Tony walking toward him. "You never stood a chance. Your science is impressive but nothing compared to the power of a god."

Gill raised his hand creating a fireball to finish the fight. Tony raised his right hand firing the last amount of power through Gill's chest. The warrior fell breathing hard attempting ressurect himself but not having enough power as the life left his eyes.

Daredevil stood in a small room listening. "Thirteen people. The Thing, Spider-man, She-Hulk and Iron Man are three of them."

Daredevil started walking making his way through the labyrinth. Soon the hero stopped then ducked as a knife slashed across the air. Daredevil turned as Michael Myers kept slashing. The hero attacked with a triple punch combo. Michael immediately countered with a hard backhand knocking Dare Devil down. The killer dropped his foot as the hero rolled left sweeping his leg dropping the psycho. Daredevil swated the knife away before giving Michael a beating until he was tossed off. Michael moved in grabbing Daredevil by the throat attempting to crush the windpipe. The hero shot his arms up before shooting his head forward into the killer then unleashed multiple body shots until the killer grabbed his opponent throwing him across the hall. Michael picked up the knife stabbing Daredevil in the abdomen. Michael attempted to stab again as Daredevil grabbed the wrist forcing Michael back before striking him across the face with the baton then striking at the knee crippling the killer. Undeterred Michael kept swiping the knife trying to finish the kill as Daredevil cracked the baton on the back of his opponent's skull dropping the murderer. The hero started to walk away then stopped immediately throwing his weapon into the risen Michael's heart.

As the vigilante grabbed his weapon he asked, "What were you? Cause you certainly weren't human."

The Thing wandered through the maze grumbing at how he got there and what was this all about before entering a large room being confronted by Recoome.

"Oh Hi. You here to be my new plaything?" Recoome asked after noticing the intruder.

"What is this about and who are you?" Thing asked fustrated.

"Don't know just showed up looking for a fight. As for who I am...The name is Recoome and it ryhmes with doom and you will be dead real soon." The fighter replied.

"Wonderful I just met the worlds worst poet." Thing grumbled.

Recoome charged forward smashing the Thing into the wall. The hero came out glaring at the attacker. "Alright it's clobberin' time!"

Thing charge as Recoome followed suit. The two meet in the middle unleashing a hard punch. The area around the two shook upon collision. Both warriors unleash blow after blow until Recoome pulled back.

"You do well ugly." Recoome said smiling. "But you're match for someone from the Ginyu force."

"Don't count out a member of the Fantastic Four tower head." Thing countered.

"Tower Head?" Recoome said insulted before firing from his mouth.

Thing rolled left as the blast passed by and shouted, "Nobody spits at Aunt Petunia's blue eyed boy."

The Thing rushed foward full force as Recomme started to unleash a barrage of blasts. The Thing pushed through slamming his opponent into a wall knocking him unconcious.

"Consider yourself clobbered." The Thing said.

Jean Grey walked through the labyrinth connecting with the minds of those who were also there. Six were allies the other seven were strangers. Jean stopped and said loudly, "You can come off the ceiling."

Orochimaru landed glaring at the woman.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"I am Jean Grey. I don't know where we are."

"Well then that just means you're useless."

Orochimaru charged forward before being stopped midway being lifted off the ground.

"This does not help our situation." Jean said before her attacker launched a sword from his mouth cutting Jean on the shoulder. Stunned by the wound she dropped the tyrant who made multiple hand signals before unleashing a legion of snakes. Jean focused her power disintegrating the snakes. The sword came at Jean again who but up a shield blocking it. Orochimaru kept attacking attempting to break the shield. Jean pushed back throwing her attacker back.

The tyrant glared at Jean before replying, "I've never seen someone with your power. You can force me back and move objects without hand signs. If I could have that ability who nows what I could accomplish."

"Well you don't and you won't." Jean countered.

"We'll see." Orochimaru made hands signals before unleashing a wave of fire. Jean blocked the attack until the flames died down revealing a large snake that wrapped itself around Jean. Jean focused on the snake's mind. Taking control of it the reptile released Jean before going after his summoner. Orochimaru dodged before releasing the summoning. "Mind control as well. I will have that power."

Orochimaru started to move then stopped again frozen in place.

Jean moved forward and said, "I don't normally read minds without permission but I had to look in yours to see what kind of man I was facing. Your thoughts are filled with horror and disreguard for life in general. I regreably cannot allow you to continue."

Jean focused her mind on Orochimaru's before releasing him.

"Wh-What did you do to me?" Orochimaru asked.

"I took away all your knowledge of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and medical experimentaltion." Jean said sadly.

Orochimaru stood there stunned looking himself over. "No. No it can't be."

Orochimaru attempted a couple of hand signals but nothing happened. "You witch! Give me my abilities back!"

Jean started to walk away as Orochimaru attempt to attack her before falling asleep.

"Sweet Dreams." Jean said before searching for her friends.

Elsewhere Spider-man walked through the maze before his Spider-sense went off. The hero rolled forward as a spear flew past him. The spear was pulled back as Spider-man followed the weapon before coming face to face with the yellow ninja.

"Hey there. Do you know where we are?" Spider-man asked as Scorpion glared in silence. "Did you bring me here?" More silence. "Are you trapped here?" More silence. "Do you even talk?"

Scorpion immediately shot out his hand and shouted, "Get over here!"

A spear flew forward as Spider-man quickly dodged. As soon as the spear returned Scorpion rushed the hero begining a close combat fight. Spider-man remained on defense as the ninja skillfully attacked. Soon Spider-man found an opening and struck with a hard right. Scorpion rolled with the attack resetting himself up. Glaring at the opponent and seeing him in the narrow hall the ninja removed his mask revealing the flaming skull.

Spider-man's eyes widened as he said, "You're a Ghost Rider?"

Scorpion responded by launching a a wave of fire covering the hall. Spider-Man fired his web at the end of the hall pulling himself away for the flames before quickly pulling right. As soon as the fire died the hero breathed, "A Ghost Rider with a bad case of dragon's breath."

A flash of fire appeared followed by a right cross from a flaming fist. Spider-Man saw Scorpion in front of him with his limbs of fire. The ninja rushed forward as the hero kept his distance. Spider-man webbed his opponent's face before attempting to escape. Scorpion was too skilled to face in such a narrow place. Spider-man needed a wider area if he was going to beat the ninja. Soon Spider-man found a large area with scorch marks, large holes, and Recoome passed out. Scorpion appeared with a hard punch followed by a kick dropping the hero. Scorpion removed his mask unleashing as wave of fire as Spider-man shot out his web pulling away from the flames. After returning the mask the ninja launched out his spear that the hero dodged before doing a web kick into the ninja. Scorpion fell and dodged left as web slinger landed with a hard punch. The ninja began attacking as Spider-man used the open space. Soon Spider-man struck with a hard uppercut before lauching a web line.

"Get over here!" Spider-man shouted before dropping his fist into scorpion burying him in the concrete. After a few minutes Spider-man began to walk away before looking curiously at the strange bigheaded man.

She-Hulk wandered the area fustrated about where she was and how she got there. She was suppose to be in court in an hour. She-Hulk soon heard a wail followed by shaking as something was striking the walls. Slowly the hero made her way to the sound spotting the large behemoth Blockbuster.

Blockbuster spotted She-Hulk and shouted, "Where am I?"

"I-I don't know." The hero responded.

Blockbuster hit the wall again and shouted, "Tell me where I am!"

"I don't know where we are. I am just as confused as you are."

The behemouth charged at She-Hulk throwing a hard right that the hero ducked and rolled.

"You will tell me where we are!" Blockbuster shouted as he charged again.

She-Hulk set herself up and grabbed Blockbuster using a suplex. Quickly she followed up with a hard kick knocking him into a wall. Blockbuster pulled out of the wall then rushed at the woman swinging wildly. "Where am I?"

She-Hulk launched a heavy uppercut followed by a right cross before she smashed his face into the wall.

"For the last time! I don't know!" The hero shouted.

Blockbuster elbowed She-Hulk before locking her into a bear hug. The green woman slammed her forehead into his face. The Behemouth squeezed harder as the cracking of ribs could be heard. She-Hulk slammed his head into Blockbuster's face even harder this breaking his nose. The monsterous man dropped his captive clutching a his face. She-Hulk grabbed Blockbuster and and used another suplex with all her strenght burying his head into the ground. She-Hulk started to walk away until hearing the sound of Blockbuster pulling his head out and glared at his opponent before furiously charging. The behmouth leaped forward as She-Hulk fell back kicking her opponent over her head and into the wall. She-Hulk quickly stood up and launched herself forward elbow dropping Blockbuster. A loud crunch was heard as She-Hulk clutched her arm growling through her teeth. Blockbuster started to walk toward the hero with a wraithful glare before falling down face first.

"Finally. I have no clue how long I could continue the fight after damaging my arm."

Black Panther walked through the labyrinth keeping all his senses open. Soon the smell of fire caught his attention followed by the sound of a low growl. Black Panther unleashed his claws as he heard the loud footsteps coming toward him. At the end of the hall True Ogre appeared. Black Panther stared stunned at the creature before a heavy fire was unleashed. The king covered his eyes as the fire washed over him. As the flames died down. Black Panther rushed forward digging his claws into the creature. Ogre roared before grabbing the king throwing him into the wall. Black Panther stood up as the snake arm launched forward. Black Panther dodged left clawing the snake arm. Ogre howled before unleashing another wave of fire. After the flames dispearsed the king slashed the creature across the face. The snake arm bit down on Black Panther's leg swinging him back and forth between the walls before being slammed into the ground. Ogre raised his large fist dropping it as Black Panther's weary body rolled away. The king stood sore and in pain knowing if it hadn't been for the vibranium suit he would be dead. Creature began attacking with skill keeping the agonized hero on the defense until knocking Black Panther back with his large fist. As Black Panther rose to his feet Ogre rushed forward crashing through the wall into a large room. The demon picked up the king bringing him in until the hero slashed Ogre's throat. The creature dropped Black Panther attempting to stop the bleeding before falling and dispersing into dust. The king slowly started to rise until someone grabbed him from behind. Black Panther turned quickly to find Daredevil helping him up.

"So you're here too." Black Panther stated.

"So is Spider-man, Thing, She-Hulk, and Iron Man."

"And me." A voice from the left called.

"Jean Grey." Black Panther confirmed. "Any idea where we are and how we got here?"

"Afraid not. And most of the minds in the labyrinth are confused or vicious." Jean replied.

"I met someone whose was both." She-Hulk said entering still holding her arm.

"You said most?" Dare Devil asked.

"One mind knew we were here for some test. But other than that he didn't know anything else." Jean explained.

"He did think their was a prize." Tony said joining the group.

"How do you know that?" She-Hulk asked

"He faced him." Jean said. "And judging by the lack of armor he was powerful."

"He claimed he was a god. That one move he used would have made Thor sore." Tony commented.

"Okay whose idea was it to have a party?" The Thing said joining the group.

"According to Daredevil that just leaves Spider-man." Black Panther said.

"Present and accounted for." The web-slingger said swinging in.

"That's all of us." Jean said.

"So now what? A wall opens proclaiming us the winners?" Spider-man asked.

A rumbling noise caught everyones attention as a wall opened up.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Thing asked.

"Usually that's what happens on most adventure quests." The Web-Swinger replied.

The seven heroes entered the room to find a pedestal with seven medals.

She-Hulk picked up one of the medals and read, "SE7? What do you think it means?"

"We may never know." Black Panther said. "But let us be grateful we are victorious."

"And be grateful for the souvenir." Spider-man said picking up the medal.

As soon as each hero picked a medal up another wall opened up.

"Okay expert where does this wall lead?" Thing asked.

"Normally the way home. Who want's chocolate shakes to celebrate. Tony's buying." Spider-man yelled recieving a glare from the billionaire.

"Sounds good to me." Thing called.

"Same hear. Thanks Tony." She-Hulk commented.

As the heroes left the Labyrinth Stan smiled proud of his warriors. His elite seven had taken seven threatening individuals and won. He was proud of the work he had done and proud of his creations. Stan Lee stood looking into the sky before ascending into Heaven.

In memory of Stan Lee 12/28/1922-11/12/2018


End file.
